The preparation of D-glucose oxime is reported by Finch, et al in J. Chem. Soc., Perkins Trans. I, 1682-1685, 1975. This sugar derivative is useful in studies on conformation of sugars in aqueous solutions. Glucose oxime is a potent inhibitor of glucose isomerase activity in vitro.
It has now been discovered that the presence of glucose oxime in the nutrient medium will, under appropriate conditions, increase the production of enzymes involved in carbohydrate metabolism in certain species of bacteria, in vivo.